


Second Time Around

by terriblemuriel



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF, The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: BDSM, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terriblemuriel/pseuds/terriblemuriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic set during and right after the infamous Oak Room scene, but with a twist. Using the film characters, rather than the novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fanfiction before this, but something about this film/novel has just inspired me and I have had to write this. Apologies in advance for the terribleness, there are so many good fics out there which I have loved reading over the last few months. Just had to write something myself, regardless of how awful it's going to be.

Therese naturally felt anxious as she entered the building, heading in with an intense and purposeful walk, her destination: Carol. 

The male attendant on the door spoke words to her but she didn’t hear them, just continued on. As she entered the large, elaborate room, her eyes scanned each table, eagerly she searched for the reason she had come. Panic began to creep in as carried on searching, longing to see the expanse of blonde hair and beautiful pale white skin, set sharp against red lips, lips which she had become so used to seeing her dreams and again for the first time just hours ago, at the Ritz. 

Then she saw her, set out against the rest, almost glowing. Of course Carol wasn’t actually glowing, but to Therese, her figure, her shape, even her presence from such a far distance, leapt out at her and she felt her heart stop. She approached the table, conscious of the stares she was receiving from the other diners; she must have looked absurd, for sweat was starting to build at her forehead and her eyes had taken on a wild expression. 

“Therese, how nice of you to join us.” Carol had stood up, her eyes were wide and expressionless. The older woman could not quite believe it.

“I changed my mind, and decided to join you after all.” 

“Come, sit down. Waiter?” Carol called off, searching for a waiter, motioning for a chair to be brought to the table. A waiter appeared at once with a chair and Therese was seated directly next to Carol. Carol’s guests greeted Therese, each of them studying her with their own intrigued expressions. How many of them knew the circumstance, Therese wondered.

“Therese, what would you like to drink?”

She had already had more drinks than she had cared to have at Phil’s party, but Therese realised in such circumstances it would seem off for her to simply order a glass of water.  
“I’ll have a glass of red wine.” When the waiter asked her which one she’d like, Carol interjected. Carol had sensed Therese’s apprehension, realising that the woman hadn’t anticipated being asked what sort of drink she’d like.

“She’ll have the Merlot.” Carol’s eyes found Therese after she’d said the last word and it occurred to Therese that if they were back in Waterloo, or Lusk, or any one of the places they’d travelled, that Carol would have winked at Therese in such a moment. The situation in the Oak room at that moment however, was rather more subdued. 

The conversation between Carol and her guests lingered on for another 20 or 30 minutes. Idle chat pertaining to this person’s mother, or that person’s promotion. It seemed like an eternity to Therese, who was tersely trying to stay involved with the conversation. She found herself uttering small, quiet and pathetic contributions, to what was already a mundane affair, during an evening which was slowly drawing to a close. 

“Well Carol I think we’ll make tracks. It was just lovely to see you again, it’s been far too long.”

“You are quite right Maria, neither of us will let it be so long next time. Please don’t forget to give my regards to Richard, such a shame he couldn’t make it tonight.”

“Oh I’ll be sure to make sure he comes along next time. Take care, keep in touch.”

Carol embraced the woman named Maria, with dark hair, fashionably greying at the roots. In a slightly more reserved manner she bid farewell to the two gentlemen, and finally they were gone.

The two women just looked at each other, really saw each other for the first time since Therese had been seated at the oval table. Therese felt blood rushing to her head, her fingers tingling and her breath quickened. She was the first to speak.

“I hope you didn’t mind me imposing on your evening.”

Carol stared at her. Her eyes narrowed, her lips began to curl into a wide, beaming smile, her head shook slightly. “I couldn’t have asked for a finer, more beautiful intrusion.”

Therese laughed at this, it broke the mood. She looked down at her lap, unsure of what to say next. She still wasn’t quite sure why she had come. Yes, she wanted to be with Carol but the sting was still there, the phone calls which had been dropped, the nights alone, crying into her pillow, the blonde figures she had seen walking down 5th avenue, her heart almost missing a beat, in the hope it had been Carol she had seen.   
Carol sensed her apprehension and reached out for Therese’s hand, seemingly uncaring to whatever stares or looks she was receiving for the display of affection. 

“Let’s get out of here, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

They walked pensively down the deserted sidewalk, Therese on the right, Carol on the inside. After a ten minute walk in near complete silence, they came face to face with Carol’s building.

“So, this is me.”

“Maybe I should come up, just for a little while, to talk.”

“Of course.”

As the elevator reached its destination, floor 59, Carol began to feel incredibly nervous and Therese could sense it, something about the older woman’s movements showed apprehension, and even fear. This was not what Therese had wanted, as much as she felt bitterly stung by Carol and what she had done, even now, the thought of the woman being in pain, or being somehow nervous (as for Carol this was a rarity) shook her to senses. 

“Carol – I, you don’t need to…”

“Therese, let’s get inside, the door’s just this way.”

They both crossed the threshold and immediately Therese felt stifled, trapped almost. Carol guided her to the living room, an expansive room with high ceilings, not grand, but certainly impressive. They both sat on the green couch, very close to one another.

“I guess I better explain then.”

“Therese, there’s no need to explain, you – “

“No I need to, please, let me speak… I was just at Phil’s party, remember Phil, Richard’s friend?” Carol nodded. “Well, I was there and I’d had too many beers, you know I don’t even like beer, but there wasn’t anything else. So I was feeling, I don’t know, empty, and I put it down to too many drinks, like you always used to say. I thought, I’m with my friends, I’m with people who like me, who I like, who I respect, but that feeling, it just wouldn’t go away.” 

Throughout the monologue, Carol’s eyes never left Therese’s and her hand had slowly found its way into Therese’s lap and lay flat out on top of Therese’s clenched fists.  
“Then this girl came in, with dark hair, darker than mine. She came over to me and we spoke for a little while but I became acutely aware that she must be like us. I don’t know how to even describe how I knew, I just knew.”

“And did you stay on much longer?” Therese’s words had pierced Carol, to hear her talk so frankly about another woman being interested in her, shook her to her core and she suddenly found herself having to focus hard on saying each word to be able to get her sentence out…

“No I left pretty much straight after talking to her. We’ve swapped addresses though, she’s majoring in art history and said she’d be interested in seeing some of my work.”  
Carol had to choke back a noise, not dissimilar to a gasp, but in her head it felt like she felt like she was shrieking.

“I see. And what’s brought you here tonight, to me?”

“That feeling of emptiness, it led me to you. Sub-consciously I felt if I saw you again it would subside. 

“So how do you feel now, here with me?” Carol’s hand had retreated from Therese’s by this point and it lay heavily in her own; how was it possible that even her hand felt crushed?

“I feel slightly better.” A lie. “But unsteady.” Therese laughed. “How can that even make sense, but that’s how I feel.”

The distance between them seemed to be leaping forward and jerking backwards almost at the same time. Every word Therese said, held such huge connotations. Carol felt like she was at the fair, having just come off a rollercoaster, feeling sick, lightheaded and unsteady under foot. She was unsure sure how, but she managed to speak.

“Therese, I can see your turmoil and it breaks my heart. I am so used to you following my every movement and us being in sync with one another, to see you like this, so torn between, well torn between what, I don’t know, but I can see that you are unsure.”

“I am. That’s what hurts the most.”

\----------------

Carol went down in the elevator with her, all way to the bottom and she stepped out onto the street with Therese, anxiously looking about her.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright? It’s really rather late and the thought of you walking home from here – “

“Carol, I’m fine. I’ll walk until I see a cab, it’s not that far.” Therese could see the genuine concern in her face and chastised herself for being so cold towards her, however she still couldn’t bring herself to be warm; the anger bubbled underneath, she pushed it down. 

“How about we go out this Sunday?” Therese saw the light in the older woman’s eyes, the hope presenting itself.

“Well, yes of course I would love that. Only if you want to of course, I don’t want you to take pity on an old fool like me.” It dawned on Therese slowly, the realisation that she held all the cards; it made her feel confident and depressed, both at the same time.

“I would Carol, I think it’ll do us good. I’ll call this Saturday?”

They did not embrace, Therese simply sauntered off, her hands deep in her coat pockets, with no particular urgency at all. Carol watched for a long time, she had not gotten a cab from what she could see, this worried her and she stood on the sidewalk, outside her Madison Avenue apartment, until she could no longer see the slender figure any more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter from Therese and Carol's POV. Why is it so hard to write as Carol?

Therese pushed the key into her apartment door, eager to be inside and to be alone. She made her way over to her small, but comfortable bed, shedding garments along the way. When she finally hit the sheets, relief washed over her; she sunk into the mattress and her mind began to calm. It wasn’t long however, until the events of the evening began to surface. Thoughts whirled around her head, images projected themselves into her mind without her permission, like being forced to watch a movie she didn’t want to watch, but simultaneously unable to look away. She saw Carol and only Carol. 

She awoke the next morning with a ferocious headache, tearing into her left and right temples. 10:18am. Sunday. A week until she would see Carol again. It occurred to Therese at that moment that she was looking forward to it. Even with the hangover she still smiled at the thought of seeing Carol and she cursed herself for suggesting that they meet on Sunday. Why not sooner, sometime in the week for instance? Confusion washed over her. Why, if she was looking forward to seeing Carol, had she left last night? She could have so easily stayed at Carol’s apartment, and woke up in her arms this morning. She pictured Carol fussing over her, bringing her water and aspirin and doing everything in her power to make Therese feel better. The anger still bubbled underneath though, and it reminded Therese why she was experiencing such tentative emotions; she loved Carol and similarly hated her at the time. 

Hate. She said the word three times over in her head. Did she really hate Carol? The answer leapt out of her subconscious and it was so stark that she almost said the word out loud. No. No, she did not and could not hate Carol, she simply hated the way she had made her feel for the long months after she left. At this moment Therese understood with a frank realisation that she was being absolutely ridiculous. She was being ridiculous and she was also acting like a child, wallowing in self-pity and angst. She loved Carol. She had never stopped loving her and the electricity which shot through her body and pierced her heart when Carol had placed her hand on her shoulder at the Ritz last night confirmed that. The glances they stole in Oak Room whilst Carol’s acquaintances idly chatted, the feeling of Carol’s calf, pushed up against her own under the crowded table and the way Carol’s hands had reached out for her own when she was trying to vocalise her feelings on the couch in her apartment, the weight of those long, slender, beautiful hands, resting on her own. Why had she walked away?

\---------------------------  
Light broke through the white satin curtains which hung in Carol’s bedroom, a dog was barking somewhere in the distance and Carol gingerly opened her eyes, roused from her sleep. Her first thought was the picture of Therese walking away into the cold Manhattan night, alone. Her stomach filled with dread, she felt an urgent need to call Therese, to check she had gotten home safely. The feeling subsided as the seconds passed and Carol came to the realisation that Therese probably didn’t want to hear from her; that was the only thing which kept her from picking up the telephone on the nightstand to her left.

Carol cursed herself for thinking such thoughts. Therese was a fully grown woman, one who she knew had been living alone, taking care of herself since the age of eighteen. Yet the yearning to care for her, to keep her safe, had not presided and strangely she thought to herself, it never would. She realised that she would have to be very careful around Therese from now on, if they were going to remain friends. Therese had made it very clear towards the end of last night that that was all she wanted. Carol knew that if Therese really did want her, if she needed her, that last night in her apartment, the two of them would have reconnected. Carol was actually so sure that it was going to happen that when it didn’t, it shocked and shook her to her core, caught her completely off guard. She thought she saw so many little signs: the way their bodies had brushed past each other, almost on purpose, the stolen glances which made her quiver with excitement and anticipation and the way Therese had started the conversation “I changed my mind and decided to join you after all”. Therese had looked deep into her eyes as she said it and Carol was certain that’s not at all what she had actually meant. 

However, Carol was wrong, entirely wrong. Yes, she would need to be very careful indeed from now on. She was about to embark on a torturous and pain filled journey, starting up a friendship with a woman who she was still hopelessly in love with.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk home from the offices at the Times was a gift in every day which Therese savoured. She savoured every last minute of it, from the grand, heavy door at her office until she passed the threshold of her own apartment. Often, if the weather permitted, she even walked slower than she would ever consider a reasonable pace to walk, enjoying the solitude which the walk awarded, after what was always such a frantic day. Sure, she enjoyed her job, she felt incredibly proud to work at the Times and she appreciated that hundreds of men and women would give their right arm to take her place, however the hours were long and the work at the moment, was incredibly dull. Perusing over thousands of negatives, writing bland copy and taking messages between the editor’s offices. But she knew that she needed to stick it out, and with time she would get to where she wanted to be. At the moment there was no artistic element to her role, so this was why she took her personal camera to work, she took it so that she could photograph anything and everything that caught her attention on the calming walk home each night, through the chaotic and charming city which she loved.

It was Thursday evening, two days until she would see Carol. Therese realised then, that she hadn’t actually made any plans with Carol yet. She began to feel anxious; what if Carol was busy now, or had changed her mind, Therese’s coldness at their last encounter, pushing Carol away.

“Hello?” 

“Hi, it’s me.”

Carol’s heart leapt. “Therese” She took a deep breath. “I was beginning to think you’d changed your mind.”

“So was I. I mean that you, you’d changed your mind.” A beat. “I haven’t.”

“Well, that’s terrific. I’d like very much to see you.”

\-----------------------

They’d arranged to meet at the same restaurant that they had first had lunch together, in those first few days running up to Christmas. Carol had suggested there, and Therese didn’t know what to make of it. She didn’t know whether it was due to the emotions which stirred within her when she merely thought of that day, or whether it was due to how incredibly different and older she felt now, compared to the meek, nervous thing she had been back then.

She wore a heavy green skirt, paired with a white blouse and grey cardigan. It was warm out and she knew that regardless of what she was wearing, she was going to feel hot and stifled, so she dressed lightly. She applied a little red lipstick, the one she remembered Carol always liking her wear. Her hair, she let hang loose; it was much longer now.   
She stood outside the restaurant for a moment after arriving, deliberating as to whether she should go in and wait for Carol or simply hang around outside. Before she could make the decision, she saw her. Unlike almost every other occasion when they had met like this, Carol wasn’t actually late.

She wore grey slacks, paired with a matching grey blazer. Underneath she wore a black blouse, there was gold about her neck and the scarf she wore was a vibrant red. Her hair, as always, was delicately pinned, effortlessly chic. As she got closer, Therese noticed that her make-up was pristine and it occurred to Therese that even for Carol’s standards, she had made a hell of a lot of effort. Just before Carol got to a closeness where they would be obliged to greet one another, Therese was overcome by her beauty. It hit her like a sledgehammer, knocking her off balance, leaving her literally speechless and she felt desire leap up inside of her for the first time in months. 

“Hello you.”

Therese stood rigid, unable to speak. Her eyes pouring over every fibre of Carol’s form, drinking her in. She felt exactly like she had done that first day in the store: mesmerised.

“Therese, darling, are you okay?” Hearing Carol call her darling made matters worse, but somehow she pulled herself out of it.

“Hi Carol. You look wonderful.” The older woman blushed, looking down to her left.

“Oh, behave, I feel a million years old today. Couldn’t get a wink last night.”

“No, me either.”

“Shall we?”

They walked inside, Carol slightly ahead. Therese looked around towards the tables and the other diners, the memory of their first visit, seared in her mind. She even remembered the way the restaurant had smelt.They were seated a booth, again. It could even have been the same one, although Therese knew it wasn’t.

“I’ll have an old fashioned, Therese?”

“I’ll have the same, thanks.”

Carol offered her a cigarette. They sat in silence for about a minute or so, only glancing at each other once or twice. Carol was the first to speak.

“So how are you doing at the Times?”

“Perfectly well. It’s a job and it’s the Times, I feel very lucky.”

“But?”

“I’m not taking any of my own pictures yet. I know it’ll come, I just need to work hard, focus, get noticed.”

“Oh, I’m certain it won’t be long before that happens. You take beautiful photos Therese.”

“Thank you.”

“And you, how’s it going at the furniture store?”

“Oh, you know, work is work. I actually quite enjoy it, it’s nice to be busy and occupied after so many years of playing house.”

“I see. And Abby, is she keeping well?”

“Yes, she’s grand. I saw her just this week actually. She made me promise to send you her love.”

The thought of Abby and Carol discussing Therese and this meeting, flashed across Therese’s mind. For a moment she actually fantasised about Carol talking about Therese in endearing terms, telling Abby how excited she was to see her, wondering what she’ll be – 

“I was in Frankenberg’s the other day actually.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, a client, a regular furniture buyer, she wanted me to take her there and give her advice on clothes. Said she always admires my wardrobe” Carol laughed. “Can you believe it? I was mortified. Anyway I went along, picking out this and that, and then finally she wanted to go up to the toy department, to pick something out for her daughter.” Carol was talking quickly, Therese could tell she was nervous. “And I just couldn’t, I had to excuse myself and left her by the elevators.”

Carol finally looked at Therese, she had been staring at the table during her monologue. 

“Too many memories. Reminded of both, all at once.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be silly, I was being a sentimental old fool.”

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t think I could ever set foot in the place again.” They both laughed, really laughed and they were smiling now and Therese realised just how much she’d missed this, just this, sitting with Carol, smoking, casually chatting and being happy in each other’s company.

“I think we owe that place a lot though” The remark caught Carol off guard, she picked up on the younger woman’s tone and mirroring her sentiment, she added “We do, more than I think we both may realise.”

It was over far too quickly, although they had been sat at the table for well over three hours. They had eaten, had three or four drinks each, smoked far too many cigarettes and now it was time to leave and say their goodbyes. Therese felt pained, pained and reckless, as if she was about to leave something precious she had been given clear instructions to look after dearly, and she was about to leave it carelessly by the sidewalk. She thought Carol sensed it too, for she had become quiet over the last few minutes as they’d collected their things and made their way to the door, the sombre atmosphere at stark contrast with the laughter and smiles they’d shared over the last few hours. 

Therese stepped out onto the sidewalk, her head lifting up as she searched for her companion and when her eyes found Carol’s, she saw that the older woman was already watching her, waiting, smiling and her arm was outstretched. Therese accepted and allowed herself to be guided by Carol. They walked two blocks in complete silence, arms interlinked the whole time and Therese felt happier than she had done in months. 

Earlier on in the restaurant, Carol had insisted on walking Therese to her apartment. As they neared their destination, Carol broke the silence. 

“Therese, I’ve had such an exquisite time this evening.” The only words Therese could manage were “Me too.”

She sensed Carol’s anxiousness and chastised herself again for seeming so cold. In truth she was just so taken with her emotions that she couldn’t speak. 

“I hope we can do this again, sometime soon. If you want?” Suddenly a light was switched on, the words started to pour out of Therese’s mouth.

“Yes, of course. I would like that a lot. I’ve enjoyed your company tonight, it’s reminded me just how we ended up here in the first place. It’s made me realise, realise that I, well, I’ve just missed you so much.” 

Carol silently cursed the fact that they were stood on the open sidewalk, at only a quarter to eleven in the evening, otherwise nothing, absolutely nothing would have prevented her from taking Therese by the shoulders and kissing her mouth. Carol looked up towards what she knew was Therese’s window, she looked back towards Therese, her heart sinking when she saw the girl fumbling around for her bag and looking towards the floor; she knew it would not be tonight, she was not ready, but what worried her the most was whether Therese was ever going to be ready. 

“I better go up, it’s late.”

“Yes of course, big shot working for the Times needs her sleep and I’ve kept you out far too late.”It sounded sarcastic, but Therese knew it wasn’t, she could sense the caring tone in Carol’s voice, genuinely concerned that Therese would be tired for work tomorrow.

“Carol, call me this week or, or I’ll call you. I want to see you again, soon.”

“I will, don’t you worry. Goodnight.”

They kissed once on the cheek, when they came back round, Carol’s hand lingered on Therese’s left shoulder, Therese was looking up into her eyes, slightly lower than Carol, as always, slowly Carol’s head started to dip, her grip tightening, Therese shifted forward half a step, drawn in by the magnetic force which was now dragging the two women closer and closer, Carol could now feel Therese’s hot breath on her face, and just as they were about to – 

“Donald, if you do that again, I swear!” A female voice, shrieking, about 100 yards away. The couple hadn’t seen the two women, they were far too inebriated for that, but Carol and Therese had heard, seen them and instantly moved away from each other.

“I’ll call you, goodnight.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Carol's world again...

“Abby, bring me down that string will you?”

“Yes m’lady!”

Carol half cursed, half laughed under breath. She was downstairs at the front desk, facing the rather laborious task of gift wrapping sever sets of antique silver table wear sets. An elderly from Pennsylvania had ordered them the day before and had insisted on having them sent special delivery and gift wrapped back to her home town.

The store was rather modest, or rather it felt modest due to the insane amount of furniture which Abby and Carol had managed to fill it with. It had a cute aesthetic to it however, eclectic looking with pieces here and pieces there, each wall painted a slightly different colour, and it had very handsome expanding metal framed glass doors to the front of the property, meaning more furniture could be propped up just outside the store itself, literally spilling onto the street. It was the kind of place you used to visit with your mother as a child one Sunday afternoon and just get lost in the nooks and crannies, finding hidden gems amongst the dust and dead flies. Carol absolutely loved it.

“Here you go, that’s the last of it mind.”

“Oh this should be enough. Now Abby are you quite sure that I can’t interest _you_ in this lovely task?”

“Ha, I’d rather clean the toilets. You know I hate wrapping and my wrapping skills are poor at best.”

Carol laughed, nodding. “Yes I hadn’t thought about that, you’ve just reminded me of the alarm clock you once gave me for a birthday a few years back. I think Rindy could have done a better job!”

As the day wound on, less and less people entered the store and slog of the afternoon became too much for the two business owners.

“Let’s say we close up early and head to Rick’s Place?” Carol’s eyebrow lifted slightly at the suggestion.

“Abby it is only 4:30, we’re supposed to be here til 6.”

“Yes but what’s the point in owning a business if you can’t finish early and enjoy the perks? If I’d have known you were going to be such a hard ass I would have probably have made alternative arrangements in this venture.”

It took them less than 20 minutes to bring in the furniture, remove the cash from the register, close and lock the doors and then they were off, the promise of whiskey quickening their step.

Rick’s Place was around the corner; a secluded, smoky bar with very low lighting, even in the daytime. Abby went to the bar and ordered two Manhattans, the first of many.

“So, it’s been nearly three days now so I’m just going to go out there and ask it; how was Therese?”

Carol gave Abby a look. It was hard to comprehend what the look conveyed, Carol didn’t even know herself how Therese was or what was going on. Yes, she had nearly kissed her and it was definitely reciprocated, but then why didn’t she ask her up afterwards? They had had the most splendid evening, but Carol was certain there were moments when Therese drifted away, deeply involved in some train of thought where Carol was certain that the younger woman was questioning herself, questioning herself for even being there, with Carol. She knew shortly after their evening together that she was paranoid, paranoid and anxious, two feelings which she never thought she would feel around Therese as she was so used to having the control.

“Well, I don’t know.”

“Oh come on, you must have some idea. What _happened_ Carol?”

It all came out. Her anxieties, concerns, each fleeting thought that she’d had regarding the situation came tumbling out. Once she had started she found couldn’t stop and it felt cathartic to release it all, while Abby sat there, nodding or adding little thoughts on the subject. Abby was her best friend and whatever had happened between them in the past was forgotten, right now she was there for Carol and there to listen.

“Oh Carol, I really thought you would get back together.”

“So did I, that’s the darn thing, I was so certain that opening myself up to her, literally telling her I loved her would just somehow bring us back together. I feel so incredibly stupid to have not even considered the fact that she might not want this.”

“Well, maybe just give it time. She’s clearly not the lovestruck puppy she once was, doting on your every word. Like you said you’ve seen a change in her and it may just be that that change has changed her approach towards you, it doesn’t mean she doesn’t care.”

Carol mused on this, she desperately hoped Abby was right.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The office was deserted, everybody had gone out for a long lunch hour, which normally happened on a Friday, in fact often some of the more senior staff didn’t even bother to go back to work. Therese was sat in one of the sorting rooms, opening envelopes and placing the contents into one of four trays: arts, sports, news and other. Her fingers ached, she’d been at this for a good three hours by this point. The problem was that she had to meticulously read each letter, if she made a mistake and sent one of the letters to the wrong department, it would not look good; the new girl who can’t even read a letter and ensure it gets to the right place. Her eyes were beginning to close, the stuffy room and the repetition of reading completely uninteresting content over and over was sending her to sleep. She was completely startled when Mr Chopawski walked in, with his booming voice.

“Therese, you’re still here, didn’t you speak to Mr Looper?”

“No…”

Mr Chopwski saw the confusion run over her petite face. “Mr Looper has sent everyone in the administration offices home early”

It still hadn’t registered and Therese stared at him incredulously “You can go home kid, weekends up!”

Therese smiled and gave her thanks, she made sure to orderly put to one side the envelopes she’d been working on that afternoon, never one for recklessness. She made her way down to the elevators, noticing now how empty the offices were. Therese hadn’t been working there long, but she’d never known Mr Looper to send his staff home early. As she stepped out on the sidewalk, the heat hit her cheeks and the noise of the cars, people and general hustle and bustle hit her. She smiled widely, letting the sensations of the city absorb into her skin. But what was she to do now? The only plans she had this weekend were meeting Dannie on Sunday to see an artist’s show he wanted to see in some gallery in the Village. She hadn’t anticipated to be let out early and now found herself wondering aimlessly down the sidewalk, the joys of a few minutes earlier, slowly dissipating.

Then it occurred to her and she found that as the thought took shape in her head, so did the smile on her lips. The thought of those golden locks and milky white skin making her feel hot inside; she would go to see Carol, in her store and surprise her. The thought of it actually made Therese feel giddy and she walked with a spring in her step. She vaguely knew where the store was, Carol had mentioned it during their evening together last Sunday and Therese had inadvertently memorised it, just like the way Carol’s New Jersey address has seared itself into her on that brilliant day.

It didn’t take long to get there, as she walked up to the store she realised how grand and beautiful an establishment it seemed. Pieces of elegant mahogany furniture spilling out onto the street, grand metal window doors stretched out to one side and people across the street pointing at the store, then walking over to it. Therese instantly could tell that it was very busy.

She saw a flit of blonde hair and then a long elegant back covered in a tight fitting cashmere sweater, similarly tight fitting black slacks, covering legs which seemed to go on for days. She stood across the street watching Carol for a good three minutes, watching her simply interacting with the customers, using her hands to speak, swishing her hips and touching the particular piece of furniture she was clearly trying to sell as she spoke to her prospective customer. Therese stood awkwardly, her hands clutching the felt bag that held her camera at her side, her quaint blue dress moved in the slight breeze, she shifted on her feet, crossing her legs slightly as she stood.

It was then that Carol saw her, Therese of course hadn’t taken her eyes off Carol. Between them lay the two sidewalks either side of the road, several parked cars, people walking past hurriedly, but suddenly it felt like it was just the two of them stood together in a small room, their eyes piercing into one another. The look must have lasted at least fifteen seconds, only broken when a bus drove past, obscuring the view that both women had of each other.

Therese somehow managed to move her legs and made her way carefully across the street.

“Hello, and to what do I owe this pleasure?” Carol smiled as she formally embraced Therese, letting her arm linger slightly on the younger woman’s elbow.

“Mr Looper, my boss, he let everyone in the office go home early so I thought I’d stop by, see the place.”

“How marvellous, we’re absolutely rammed so I am very jealous indeed!”

“Well maybe I could help?”

“Well I, yes that would be very helpful indeed. Only if you want to.”

“I had hoped that maybe we could do something together afterwards, I hadn’t realised you were going to be so busy, so if it means I get to see you later then just tell me what I can do.”

Carol was speechless. Here was Therese telling Carol that she ‘had hoped they could do something together’. Furthermore, here was Therese looking positively gorgeous, in a charming little blue dress, with rosy cheeks and her dark hair falling over her face and eyes, in the cutest fashion she had ever –

“Therese, what the hell!”

“Hi Abby, thought I’d come see what you two were up to.”

They kept the store open for another two hours, and as the rush gradually began to die down Therese found that she was actually enjoying herself. Carol had given her the task of taking down addresses from customers for their orders for the larger items and gift wrapping the smaller items. Every now and then, Carol, who was out the front conducting most of the salesmanship, would glance over to the register desk, trying to catch Therese’s eye. Every now and again she got lucky, although Therese was actually rather busy, so it was hard to grab her attention on every occasion. But each time they did lock eyes on each other, Therese would give her a wink and a genuine, heartfelt smile, both of their eyes just lingering on each other that bit longer than what would have been considered normal. Carol felt desire and excitement wash over her each time this happened and she could have sworn that Therese knew exactly what she was doing to Carol. This was especially apparent the time when Therese had to lift down more wrapping paper from the high shelf at the side of register, going onto her tiptoes and lifting up what was already quite a short dress, wearing no stockings due to the warm weather and Carol saw the bare backs of Therese’s legs and the way the dress shifted on her back and hips…

Before long it was 5 o clock and time to leave. Abby made her way to her car, gave her goodbyes, distinctly aware of the atmosphere between the other two women, sensing that they longed to be alone with each other.

It wasn’t long before they were finally alone in one another’s company, strolling silently down the sidewalk, up town.

“So, how do you like my little venture?”

“I think it’s brilliant. I actually really enjoyed those last few hours.”

“Really? I’m glad. It’s not always that enjoyable mind, although this afternoon I did have something to keep me preoccupied.” Carol winced as she said the last words, unsure how her flirtation would be received. She felt contented though, when she saw the blush creep into the side of Therese’s cheeks, adoration filling up in her chest.

She had to say the words.

“Therese I, I don’t know to quite say this but I…”

“Carol, watch out!” A man had sped past her on a pushbike, nearly knocking her off balance, Carol’s handbag flung open and half of the contents tumbled out onto the street.

“Oh hell!” Carol spat out.

Therese was already on her knees however, scooping the contents of Carol’s bag up in her hands, anxiously looking around to check she had everything. “Carol, are you alright?”

As Therese came back up, she didn’t take her eyes off the older woman as she dropped the contents into Carol’s handbag which hung from her left arm.

“Yes I’m fine, thank you Therese.”

“Come on, let’s get you a drink and a cigarette.”

 

\--------------

 

They walked into the first half decent looking place they found. It being Friday evening it was incredibly busy and all sorts of people populated the bar: business men in suits with young girls draped off their arms, older more elegant looking woman (rather like Carol herself) with their rich husbands, and Therese noticed also, a table with five or six women, some with short haircuts and slacks, but some very feminine, just like herself, all sat very close to one another. She realised then, that these women had always existed and felt utterly ridiculous now for never noticing, the thought that she had not realised their situation, being inconceivable now.

They found a small table, near the back, fortunately less rowdy than the front part of the bar.

“Have you eaten?”

“I had some lunch.”

“Well we really should order something, I know what you’re like after a few strong drinks on an empty stomach.” It was endearing, it gave pleasure to both Carol and Therese to talk this way, referring to each other’s quirks or personality traits, though neither would ever admit it.

They ordered some small plates: smoked salmon, bread, cheeses, olives, that sort of thing. Both women actually found they were rather ravished, the day’s hard work taking its toll. As they’d finished their food, were onto their second drinks and were in full conversation about Therese’s anxieties about her job, Carol attentively listening, the tall man walked over.

“Hey beautiful, care for another one of those?” He was clearly referring to Carol, he was much older than Therese, much older than Carol herself even.

“No thank you, I’m quite alright.”

“Pretty lady like you can’t be buying her own drinks now?”

Carol offered a curt laugh, brushing him off with ease; she was well used to this kind of attention. What knocked her off guard however was the way Therese’s face had changed, she was staring vehemently at the man, her hands poised on the table, as if she was ready to pounce.

“So where’s your husband tonight sweetheart? Or is just a girlie’s night tonight?” The man laughed, stupidly, at his own joke; you could tell he was rather drunk.

“She doesn’t have a husband and if you don’t mind we’re trying to enjoy a quiet drink.”

Carol couldn’t quite believe what the younger woman had just said, she simply stared at Therese, open mouthed. Pride began to swell up inside of her.

“Hey, was I talking to you?” The man’s lip was snarled, as he rounded on Therese.

“No, but I’m talking to you, now if you don’t mind, can you leave us alone?”

The man gestured towards Carol, his back now towards Therese, as if him and Carol were sharing some private joke at Therese’s expense – _‘who does she think she is hey?’_.

It all became too much for Therese, she was practically fuming with rage and she knew exactly what had caused it. Therese grabbed him by the shoulder, hard, and pulled him to face her.

“Why don’t you just beat it!”

She startled both herself, Carol and the man, and people had begun to stare. The man lurched forward then, but it was Carol this time who stepped in, literally pulling him backwards by his jacket, away from Therese. He stumbled and due to his drunkenness, fell to the floor. One of the bartenders had ran over by this point and was beginning to escort him out. As he was led out of the bar, he shouted obscenities at the two women, although none of this was registered by the pair, as Therese stood protectively in front of Carol, her back pushing into Carol’s waist and side, her left arm placed heavily on Carol’s knee and Carol’s hand gripping her hand in response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 6 chapters before I created an AO3 account and I've finally posted them all. Of course it's my intention to write more, but can't say when exactly they'll be up. I'll try my best to be quick!
> 
> For those of you wondering where this is going and why is it taking so long, please bear with me it will be worth it in the end when these two reconnect. 
> 
> Thank you if you're reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages to build up the courage to write this, so here we are. Hope you enjoy!

They hastily left the bar soon after the man was ejected. The bartender uttered repeated apologies as they left, Carol politely insisting it wasn’t his fault and thanking him for his assistance. Carol’s demeanour was unaffected, whereas Therese on the other hand was clearly shaken.

“Are you sure that you’re alright Therese?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a little stunned.” Carol gave her a look. “Carol, honestly I’m fine.”

In truth she wasn’t, yet it wasn’t the man himself or his actions which had shook Therese, it was the total and complete fear which she felt at the possibility of Carol coming to harm which had shook her so. She contemplated it as she walked and it was this silence which Carol mistook for fright, little did she know that the younger woman was slowly, thoughtfully coming to terms with what she now knew was so true and so right.

“Carol…” The blonde woman looked towards her. “Take me home.”

“Of course, I’ll grab us a cab. I’m coming with you right to the door, I want to make sure you get home safely after this.”

“No, I mean take me home, to your home.”

Carol turned on the spot, she was facing towards the road as Therese had spoken and she now turned to face the younger woman. Carol regarded the look of vulnerability on her face, she had clearly been building herself up to this, she felt her chest heave and her breath quicken and she wasted no time in approaching Therese, carefully reaching out to touch her left arm as she replied.

“Of course, my darling.”                                                                                                                                                        

\-------------

Neither women said a word during the short cab ride, there were no words which needed to be said. Therese stared intently out of the window on the left hand side, watching the street lights blur and the brown colour of the buildings swish past.

Why had it taken her so long to reach this moment? She knew the answer though: she needed Carol to prove herself, to demonstrate to Therese how deep her love for her was. More than that she needed to prove to herself, that she in turn still loved Carol and although just a week had passed by since the two women had begun seeing each other again, Therese had attained everything that she needed to in those few meetings: the familiar butterflies in her stomach whenever Carol touched her, butterflies even when Carol had merely looked at her, the excitement which would grow within her leading up to seeing Carol, the nervousness, the way she made sure to take the utmost care with her appearance when she knew she was going to see Carol. Most importantly, and what she felt most profoundly of all, the feeling of safeness, of contentedness, which she felt when she was around Carol; she knew now that she would never be complete or happy without Carol in her life.

“Thank you driver.”

Carol handed the man some dollars and they exited the cab, out into the cool night air. Carol gestured towards her apartment door.

Once they were in the elevator, Therese took Carol’s hand in hers. A smile erupted onto Carol’s face and she couldn’t stop herself from lifting her free hand to Therese’s cheek, brushing away a loose strand of hair.

“My angel.”

The elevator stopped: floor 48. The older woman guided them both out into the hallway, leading them towards her apartment door. Therese could feel something building within her, at the pit of her stomach, so deep and so encompassing, the desire literally taking form within her.

No words were needed. As soon as they were over the threshold their lips met clumsily, almost banging into one another. The kiss was an urgent, messy and passionate one. Therese had pushed Carol up against the back of the apartment door, pressing into her with her full weight, Carol savouring every minute of it and pushing back into Therese in return. With her hands she roamed Carol’s body, gathering her breasts into each of her hands as Carol breathed short, quickened breathes into Therese’s mouth, the desire seeping out of her.

Therese managed to pull her lips away from Carol’s just long enough to be able to kiss and bite her neck; that neck, she thought, how was it possible for a woman’s neck to stir such sensations within her? Or was it the moans which were escaping Carol’s mouth as Therese bit into her soft skin which did that? Therese didn’t know, all she knew at that moment was that she wanted to pleasure Carol in every single way that she could. Every moan, gasp and whine which omitted from Carol’s mouth was like heaven to her, each noise tugging on her cunt, and making her whine in response.

“Bedroom.”

Carol had moved herself away from the door and was leading Therese down the hallway. They walked with purpose, not looking at each other, Carol just leading the way. When they reached the bedroom, the older woman turned round just before they reached the bed and the moment became still and calm. Carol took Therese’s face in her hands, her thumb brushing against the younger woman’s bottom lip. Carol stared deeply into her lover’s eyes, a thousand words being said but not said between them. She wanted to convey her absolute devotion and love to Therese, wanted her to know that she would follow her to ends of the earth and that nothing would ever take her away again.

Carol kept her right hand on Therese’s cheek, her left moved round the back of Therese’s head, she held her steady and they kissed deeply, slowly this time. Their arms enveloped each other, Therese felt as if she was literally melting into Carol; her scent, the taste of her lips and mouth, the feeling of her breasts against her own chest, all making her feel dizzy.

They fell onto the bed, Carol was on top. Her body, she let fall onto Therese and the two women began to grind into each other, desperately trying to get near to each other’s sex and the feeling such an action produced in both of them.

Therese had wanted to take charge, pleasure Carol, but it became quickly apparent that this was not how things were going to go. Carol one by one removed all of Therese’s clothes, leaving her in just her panties. Therese squirmed on the bed, half from cold, half embarrassment but similarly enjoying the look of pure want on Carol’s face at seeing her spread out like this.

“You are a beauty.”

Carol dived down, devouring Therese’s small breasts, her hands gradually starting to move down further. As she grazed across Therese’s folds for the first time, she made sure to look up at the younger woman and was not disappointed to see Therese’s face scrunched up but eyes open and staring intently back at Carol, her mouth ajar and her cheeks flushed.

Carol moved back up so she was facing Therese, she felt an urgent desire to be as close to her as she could, as she made love to her; there would be plenty of other times she could use her mouth on Therese, that evening, week, month, year…

Their lips met: half kissing, half just panting into each other mouths. Carol’s left arm was securely fixed around Therese’s neck and back, steadying her. Her right hand was just where it needed to be and slowly she began to caress Therese’s cunt, slowly teasing around the sides and just skimming, barely even touching the skin. This resulted in the most neediest and whiniest moans from Therese, willing Carol to touch her further, knowing also that the noises she was making would be driving Carol insane and perhaps exaggerating just a little for that reason.

When Carol eventually pushed her middle finger into Therese’s folds properly, she found out just how wet Therese had become, and Carol found herself whimpering at this moment. As she began to circle the younger woman’s clitoris, she felt Therese latch both of her arms onto Carol’s neck and shoulders for support. Carol increased the pace and was producing swift, tender movements all the way through Therese’s cunt, making sure to keep her clitorally stimulated as well as teasing Therese around her opening. This, Carol found, was definitely working.

“Inside. Carol, please, go inside me.”

Before Therese had even finished speaking, Carol had thrust her index and middle finger deep into Therese’s cunt, in one hard and fast movement; Therese moaned deeply. Carol started to work a rhythm, moving in and out and pushing her body against Therese as she did so. Therese, in response, moved her hips back and forth and unsurprisingly within 2 or 3 minutes, she felt her orgasm taking shape.

“Carol, don’t stop, please don’t stop, I’m close.”

Of course Carol wouldn’t have stopped, nothing in the world would have prevented her from bringing Therese to orgasm at this point. Carol made sure to keep the pressure on Therese’s clit with the palm of her hand, whilst keeping up the rhythm and eventually Therese’s breaths started to change pace. Carol could tell she was close, so she intentionally thrust harder, giving Therese as much pleasure as she could muster at the last moment; like a runner in a marathon, speeding up at the last hurdle.

When Therese came at last, she was surprisingly quiet, screwing her face up and tightening her grip on Carol’s neck. Carol looked adoringly at her.

“Did you enjoy that?”


	8. Chapter 8

Therese was the first one to wake. As soon as her eyes opened and consciousness hit, for a split second she wondered where the hell she was. Seconds passed by and with a smile she remembered where she was and who she was with.

Carol was still asleep, fast asleep even. She was reminded of their travels, always the last one to wake up, Carol would say. Perhaps in the comfort of her own home, Carol would lie in regularly? Gradually, Therese’s mind wandered onto other such thoughts surrounding Carol, her home and what she was sure to soon be hers also.

She thought of how their mornings might be: bringing Carol a cup of steaming hot coffee in bed, brushing their teeth together at the basin, each suggesting to the other what outfit might look best that particular day, and occasionally, getting dressed only to end up tearing the clothes off again minutes later and then both being late for work, but it being completely worth it.

Therese beamed as she lay there, her left arm tucked under Carol, going numb and not caring, just literally beaming as she fantasised about how their lives together might be. It’s not as if Therese hadn’t done this before mind; endless nights were spent in the few months after Carol had left, which consisted of Therese going to bed at 8pm and lying awake until gone midnight, just simply _thinking_ of Carol. However, what was different now was that this was real, Carol lay mere inches away from her. When Therese had thought of her so often previously, it was always tinged with sadness and resentment, though she couldn’t stop herself from doing it; almost like a bruise, that upon being pressed, hurts but yet feels satisfying at the same time.

“Mhhhmmm.”

“Morning sleepyhead.”

“It’s normally the other way around.” Therese’s felt her heart flutter as Carol’s words had echoed her own thoughts, just minutes go.

“Well, I think perhaps you’d tired yourself out last night.”

Carol laughed and pulled Therese to her. They lay tangled together in soft white sheets, legs entwined, each woman’s breath hot against the skin of the other. Again, Therese felt as if she were melting into Carol, a warmth ran right through her body; it almost felt like she was physically experiencing what being in love was like and if it were going to be captured, it would be whatever she was feeling, right there in that moment.

Gradually, as is often the case, the embrace became more heated and intense. Carol pushed her tongue deeper into Therese’s mouth, their heads moving side to side as they dipped further into their kisses; hands haphazardly gripping onto hips, arms, breasts.

Therese climbed on top of the older woman, Carol relished in the weight of her partner’s limbs on top of her own, bearing down on her and groaned with delight at the sensation. Carol placed both her hands on Therese’s hips, mirroring the grinding movements the younger woman was making.  

“Therese.” The younger woman, sensing Carol’s tone, looked up, uncertain.

“I just need to say this now, at this moment. You are perfect, this is perfect. I am hopelessly in love with you and I will never, ever leave you side again. I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry Therese, I...”

She had begun to cry, tiny tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Therese took her face in her hands, she remained on top of her lover but the passion and eagerness from moments ago had subsided and now Therese felt within her, more vehemently than she had ever felt before, the desire to care for and look after Carol, to do whatever was in her power to make her happy and to stop her from crying.

“Carol, look at me.” She wiped tears away. “I love you. It’s just it’s taken me a bit longer than I think we both expected for me to realise that, or remember even. I never stopped loving you, I was just so angry, but I’m not now, all I have for you now is my love.”

Carol was silent, but listening; listening intently.

“And if your offer still stands, I could move in here with you, this week, today even. You see, I don’t want to spend a second more away from you Carol.”

“Of course it still stands, my darling. Of course.”

Their mouths knocked together like two dodgem cars, crashing on impact. Therese thought she could taste salt but realised it was Carol’s tears (and her own) which she could taste in her mouth, as she plastered kisses all over the older woman’s face and neck.

Eagerly she moved down. In no time her mouth was upon Carol’s bosom, sucking, grazing and biting all over. Not wanting to delay the inevitable, but also out of a sheer want to taste Carol on her lips, Therese moved further down until she was placing light kisses all over Carol’s lower abdomen.

Carol stared down at her lover and they made eye contact, Therese’s heart leapt and she kept her eyes fixed on her as she slowly nestled her head between Carol’s inner thighs. Her left arm she reached up, so that the two women were holding hands, her right she firmly wrapped around Carol’s thigh to steady herself.

Playfully she nipped and caressed her lover’s folds with her teeth and lips. She could tell straight away how slick Carol was, the scent permeating the air around her and the viscous texture of her wetness, leaving its mark on Therese’s lips and nose. Carol let out a deep and shaky breath; Therese knew this wouldn’t take very long.

She made long, but delicate strokes, all the way from the bottom up to the top, where the hood of her clitoris was. When she got to the top, she made sure to brush against it with the lightest of movements, keeping Carol right on the edge.

Gradually, she built momentum, increasing the intensity and the speed with her tongue. Carol’s left hand had cemented itself onto Therese’s head by this point. As she gripped her hair and Therese found that she rather enjoyed the sharp feeling of pain as Carol pulled with her fingers, unable to stop herself.

Therese held on tightly to Carol’s left thigh as Carol’s moans indicated she was getting close to her release. The younger woman now making circles around her partner’s clitoris, every now and then dipping her tongue down into her wet folds, making sure to keep her instrument slick and lubricious.

“Fuck, Therese. Don’t stop.”

Just seconds after she had cursed, Carol’s rhythm had changed. She arched her back up and almost stopped still. As she came, she cried out Therese’s name once more, lingering on the last syllable.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My aim before writing this was to write something a little different, where Carol and Therese didn't just fall straight into bed with each other right after The Oak Room. I've pretty much achieved that now, so really don't know where to go with this! 
> 
> I'm thinking maybe just some short snippets of domestic life/fluff for these two, as those are my favourite kind of fanfics to read myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut continues...

Chapter 9

As Therese turned the key in the lock of her apartment door, she knew the apartment already felt different. It was as if being with Carol again had physically altered her perception of her own life; her apartment felt small and hollow.

She looked about the place and wondered where to begin. Her entire life in this tiny one bedroom apartment, which up until now, had felt so dear and special to her. Now she just wanted to collect what she needed and get out, get back to Carol and to get on with what she knew now, was where she was always headed.

Three hours later she heard the telephone ring in the hall. She rushed down to grab it, on the sixth ring.

“Hello?” She knew it would be Carol; who else?

“Darling, I just thought I’d see how it was going and wondered what time you might be home?”

Hearing the last word brought a wide smile to Therese’s face. Carol heard the grin in her lover’s voice when she responded.

“Give me another hour. I should be done packing by then.”

“No problem, we can drop by tomorrow to move your things, but tonight I want you back here with me.”

“Of course.”

\---------------------------------------------------

She took a cab to Carol’s apartment, _our apartment_ she kept reminding herself, it still not seeming real. It was just gone 8pm when she arrived. Her hair was scraped into a pony tail, there were smudge marks on her cheeks and forehead from the newspaper clippings she’d been sorting through, and she had almost a frazzled look to her; the day had taken its toll.

“Therese, angel, you look positively shattered! Come here.”

Carol took the younger woman in her arms, not caring a single bit how sweaty she was or that the dust which had gathered around Therese’s shirt was now making itself at home on Carol’s pristinely white blouse.

“Did you get it all finished?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Well I’ve made something for us and it’ll be ready in fifteen minutes which is just the perfect amount of time for you to go and jump in the shower. Okay?”

Therese just nodded, allowing Carol to take her face in her left hand, placing a heavy kiss on her forehead and increasing the pressure of her right hand as it dug into Therese’s shoulder, urging her to go on into the bathroom.

The water was very hot, almost too hot, however Therese let it run over her body, flushing the colour of her skin. She enjoyed the burning sensation, feeling as if the long, stressful day of packing and sorting was being scorched away. Why she found it stressful she didn’t know; perhaps the shedding of one life as you move into another feels like this, she didn’t know as she’d only ever known a life of solitude, never having allowed anybody in as she had done with Carol.

When she came out and was dressed in pyjamas Carol had laid out for here, she saw that a bottle of wine, two glasses and two plates of something absolutely delicious were waiting for her.

“Carol, this looks amazing.”

“Oh I’m not sure about delicious. Come and sit down before it goes cold.”

They ate and talked animatedly throughout, moving onto a second glass of wine as the plates lay clean and pushed to the side. Carol smoked, talked with her hands. Therese put on a record soon after they’d finished and after she’d sat back down at the table, feeling Carol’s hand reach down at her own, applying pressure to her palm, she wondered, how perfect this moment, this evening? To love someone so much and to be able to simply spend time with them, to not feel as if they were being watched, on constant alert. It seemed like the most simplest thing in the whole world, yet it delighted Therese endlessly.

After the wine was finished, Carol hinted at what she wanted to happen next.

“I think that wines made you a bit giddy.” She raised her eyebrow at Therese, the gesture literally oozing with suggestion and desire.

“What on earth do you mean?” Therese played along.

“I think you know exactly what I mean. I think I may just have to take you into that bedroom and see what we can do to calm you down.”

Carol stood up and walked over to where Therese was sat, she took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom. Carol sat on the bed, Therese went to follow but Carol stopped her.

“You stay exactly where you are.” She was stood directly in front of Carol. “Take off your shirt.”

Therese did as she was instructed. As each item came off, Carol assertively asked the younger to remove the next piece, until she was standing in just her panties, skin goosepumpled and nipples erect.

Carol noticed the dark patch on Therese’s crotch at just about the same time that Therese noticed her looking at it; the younger woman’s cheeks turned scarlet.

“Someone is extremely excited – wouldn’t you say?”

Therese just nodded.

“I asked you a question, Therese.”

She took a long, steadying breath. “I’m excited about what you’re going to do to me.”

“What would you like me to do?”

Therese thought for a moment. She had never spoken like this with anyone, the situation weighed down on her and paradoxically she was the most anxious she had ever been in her entire life, as well as being the most turned on. Carol noticed her lover’s chest heaving; she did not want her to be scared.

“Okay, why don’t I tell you what I’d like to do to you, and then you can tell me if it’s okay?”

“Yes, alright.”

“Therese, I want you to lay yourself over my lap.” She motioned to her thighs with both arms.

Carol knew this was the moment when Therese would either run or jump straight in. With women, Carol had always had a dominant side; it was just in her nature, something which she felt absolutely no shame about. She hoped Therese would comply, would want to explore the same desires and she was certain Therese would slip easily into the role of submissive.

She would not be disappointed. The pool was deep and dark and Therese jumped in headfirst.

Therese made eye contact with Carol before she positioned herself. Big green eyes, giving herself over to Carol without needing words.

“Good girl.” Carol purred as Therese lay with her stomach pressed against Carol’s thighs, her arms hanging down and her backside presenting itself.

Carol took the fabric of Therese’s panties in her hand and, without warning and making Therese gasp out loud, she pulled the material upwards, so that the fabric was now wedged between the younger woman’s buttocks, exposing her skin.

Carol then brought her hand down in one deft motion. The cracking sound made them both jump. Therese let out a small whimper, but Carol could tell by the way Therese ground into her lap that she was more than enjoying herself.

She gave her four more smacks, five in total. As she delivered each one with her right hand, Carol kept her left on the top of Therese’s shoulder, keeping her firmly secured down.

When she finished she lent down and whispered into Therese’s ear.

“Did you enjoy that angel?”

“Yes. Carol, please don’t stop.” Therese’s voice cracked as she spoke the last few words.

“Well, what if I did this instead?”

Carol kept her left hand on Therese’s shoulder, pinning her down. But her right hand she now moved between Therese’s legs, pushing aside her soaking panties. Her fingers instantly became covered in the sticky juices which had literally been pouring out of Therese whilst she received each blow.

“These need to come off I think.”

She slid the fabric down Therese’s waist, which Therese in turn wiggled to allow the panties to come off with ease. The sight of Therese squirming beneath her, squirming so as to remove her final piece of clothing so that she could be fucked, sent Carol wild; her eyes turned black at the sight.

“Tell me why I should fuck you Therese?” Carol knew that Therese facing down, not able to see her lover, would allow her to talk more openly, and feel free to explore her desire.

“Because I – I’ve been teasing you all night, a-and now I deserve to be, to be punished.”

Whilst Therese spoke, Carol was just gliding her fingers over Therese’s slick folds, barely even needing to exert any pressure at all.

“So, do you want me to do it very hard?”

“Yes. Yes, please.”

Carol thrust into the younger woman.

“Like this?”

“Yes. Oh, fuck – Carol. Don’t stop, please don’t stop fucking me.”

“Tell me how much you want this now, or I will stop.”

“I want it, I want it so bad, I need to feel you inside, harder.”

Carol obliged willing, she now had three fingers inside Therese. Her other hand she moved to Therese’s face, two fingers plunged into her mouth, the younger woman desperately sucking on Carol’s fingers, making a glucking sound as she grunted and struggled to breath.

“Good girl, such a good girl, letting me fuck you like this aren’t you?” Carol was going slow now, long cavernous thrusts into Therese.

As Therese came, Carol noticed how her entire hand was absolutely soaking wet and it made her remark on how much she was looking forward to doing this again and again and again, exploring each and every part of Therese, in every possible way.

 


End file.
